totaldramatourofthefandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
Jade, labeled as The Mean/Bad Girl, is a contestant on Total Drama Tour of the Seas. She was partnered up Oatmeal, who had a thing for her, on the Green Team. After he was eliminated she was paired with Jake making it the Green/Turquoise Team. Before the teams merge, she was sent home because of the Community Poll. After he elimanation she was at Total Drama Tour of the Losers for a little bit. Now she has returned to Total Drama Tour of the Games and is on the team: Killer Explorers. Total Drama Tour of the Seas In the pre-challenge was to pick a number to find out who will be you roommate/teammate. Jade picks box 3, saying that the others give her a "rash". Oatmeal says that's harsh, but Jade just ignores him. Ironically, she's paired with Oatmeal on the Green Team and Jade hates his name because it's weird. Oatmeal wonders why they can't just be friends, but Quinn agrees with Jade. Time to Set Sail! Jade is at the pool and pushes Oatmeal into it replying "Sweetcheeks". Xalia pulls Jade in by pulling her leg and Jade says thar she's going to hurt her... socially. She didn't even bother to do the challenge, send her team and Pink Team to elimination. Two people vote for her and is last to get a lifering but is safe. Bermuda Triangle Jade explains that her and her cabin are starting to smell like Oatmeal and she hates it. She states this is her perfect chance at getting mileage points, but never actually tries getting it. She answers all the trivia questions, and is once again safe. She stamps Abby's key stating that no one gets away by voting for her, Oatmeal does the same because he's madly in love with Jade. Xalia stamps Max's key and imagines that she is brutally mudering/torturing Jade. Fright Down Under Jade doesn't care about what AJ says, but he ignores her by climbing up to the bridge. Samuel and Quinn are kissing and Jade says how digusted she is about it, though a newcomer arrives. Jade attempts to make an alliane with him by acting like a nice farm girl named Betsy Sue "Golden Heart". Bronson shoves her away, and states that he's watched the show before, nowing about Jade's tactics. For the challenge she picks a song out of the few people that do, so she's safe once again. Many people including Jade voted for Oatmeal, making Jade a one-person team. Smooth Sailing During the laser tag challenge, Jade his twice by Sarah and once by Destinee, making her out. Jade says she doesnt care that that she's up for elimination, but actually does. Many people vote for her, but she votes for Xalia and more people follow leading up to her elimination. New York, New York Jade is now in a pair with Jake making it the Green/Turquoise Team. Quinn and AJ both are talking about how beautiful New York is, but Jade tells them to shut up, saying she has a plan (though it's never seen what it was). Quinn explains that maybe they could be friends because they're really similar. In the "Community Poll", she and Jake were the second mosted voted team to be up for elimination, with the Black Team being in front. She is up for elimination again and a lot of people vote for Jade, ending in her elimination. She leaves saying she's Betsey Sue Golden Heart, and punches a car. Total Drama Tour of the Losers Once arriving, Jade overhears Xalia talking about her getting revenge after causing her elimination. Skylar says the she's racking up many votes, then Jade arrives saying "it's good to see you too" sarcastically to Xalia. Xalia then grows outraged hitting, pushing her out a window, and stabbing her with a piece of glass. She's participated in the challenge, but wasn't picked for Total Drama Tour of the City (cancelled). In the spa, Jade talks about how she can possibly return if one of the other contestants "get sick, or go missing, or gets hit by a bus" and the spa women, AJ, and Cal all get scared by this comment. In the second challenge that was dodgeball, she got 4th place, but still didn't get to debut. She has now returned for Total Drama Tour of the Games. Total Drama Tour of the Games It's Mario Time Jade's first seen in first class saying: "She's back in the game folks..." She starts to get annoyed by the "dumb" conversation Zoey and Shane have about Mario. As Zoey goes the opposite way of the finish line, Jade who is angry, gets hit by a bullet. Shane says something stupid about the goomba, so Jade throws one at him! Jade reaches the pole area and Ginger makes a witty remark about it. Zoey kinda agrees, but is confused by the whole thing after. Jade grabs the pole, but wonders where the rest of the team is at, but still tries to be "nice" to everyone. Jeff states he's here and then turns into his alter-ego "Klaus", with Jade saying everyone's a lunatic. Cal, a returnee, reminds Jade of her temper and she quickly states she has a rash from EVERYONE. Jade's team, Killer Explorers, win the challenge with 6 people touching the pole so she wins the challenge. The Tour of the Games-Olympics Jade was inactive for this episode. War of the Fusions Jade is in first class again from Killer Explorers winning in The Tour of the Games-Olympics. Chain is playing Mario Kart, but Jade beats her quickly. Chain is surprised by this, but continues playing the game anyways. Jade ask someone to go make her some waffles, since no one replies she just makes them her self. She ask anyone if they want some and Rainbow ask her, but Jade says Rainbow can do it herself. She ask Holden to "come out and play" and says that she needs an alliance to stay in the game. Jade then sees a limb from a monster, and ask if she can keep it. Ginger ask why she wants it, and Jade says because it looks cool. During challenge time, Jade smirks with "this is gonna be fun" and then starts by shooting Trey's fusion. Trey finishes off Ginger's fusion, but Jade dumbly shoots it afterwards. After finding out she facepalm's herself and shoots a new fusion. Nick, the host, then calls the game to the end, but Instead of "freezing" Jade immediately shoots him. When the Screaming Gamers vote Ginger points out that Jade shot Nick and he's the host, so he also puts Explorers up for the vote as well. Jade hisses at him, but then after she and mostly everyone else vote Brian for his inactivity. Sly Pooper Screaming Gamers and Killer Explorers are in economy class thanks to Jade. Robert points out that they lost the challenge thanks to her. Jeff turns into Klaus and warns them that if she loses it for them again, she will be kicked out without a doubt. Jeff then tells Klaus that he shouldn't say those thing, but it quickly starts a small fight. Trey says that she might have lost the challenge, but is a great competitor overall. Jade shyly says thank you, and AJ in the confessional thinks the winning team wouldn't be this dysfunctional. After an alliance was formed, Jade mentions that she forgot that this was "the worst game show on earth". Robert thinks this place is crazy, but he'll minus well join the crowd. Jade agrees and plays with his hair, and Robert says that we're lucky enough to have our sanity. Jade says she has every right to be a "Crabby-Cathy", and then sees that Keke and Zoey are talking to Robert and says that she's getting a 'little more' crabbier. She went to sleep, but woke back up and found a lizard sitting on her chest. Zoey grabs the lizard and then lets go as she thinks it's a snake. Holden then disagrees with a facepalm. Jade wasn't active for the challenge nor the vote for this episode, though her team lost and Deliann was elimanated. Harvest Mooning Jade is seen in economy eating a cookie she got from Robert who is in first class. During the challenge, she's in the forest cutting down a tree with "this is really fun". Gamers won the challenge ad Explorers had to vote someone off the show. Jade voted out Shawn because he had a lousy accent that got on her nerves, and he was elimanated. The World According to Sonic Jade is in first class with a sarcastic remark of them being in first class once AGAIN. Klaus says to shut up, and then switches back to Jeff saying he is de didn't mean that and in the confessional he thinks Klaus hates him. Holden says that if they think negatively, they will do negatively in the challenge. While exploring Sonic's World, Holden metions that he was born when the classic game came out. Robert thinks it's weird that a 20-year old is with a buch of teens. Holden corrects him, saying he's 19 which makes him a teenager. Robert still thinks it's creepy, and Jade agrees, but metions not because she like Robert. Nick (host) says that there will be new teams and Jade is on Team Controllers with Holden, Jeff, Iris, Ginger, and Jake. She's not to excited about because she probably wanted to be with Robert. Holden is happy that Jade and Jeff, are still on his team and gets to meet new faces. Klaus rudely welcomes them and Jeff says really sorry. Jade says that there is something wrong with them and Jeff makes a remark back. Jade automatically says she's team captin with Holden letting her, and Ginger asking why. Jade replies and says that no one likes Ginger. Iris then reminds Jade that she got voted out because of being mean in Total Drama Tour of the Seas and Iris can't fight with Quinn, make out with Samuel, and AJ is on another team. She then says it's nice to meet everyone though, and Jade says that she'll slap her. Isis ask her or Ginger, because she's the only person she really knows, and then fakes a smile. Jade lets her off with a warning, but Ginger says it should be democratic and that the people who want her should raise their hand. JAde said she wants to campaign to, and says don't raise your hand if you want her. Iris ask about herself and raises her hand, and Jade says that she asked first. Iris smiles and ask says if we want Jade don't raise your hand, but Iris raises her hand anyways. Ginger sees why Jade is on the Controllers because she wants to CONTROL everything! Everyone says how they are not weak, but Jade says they must feel pretty stupid at the moment. Klaus ask why would we feel stupid and is about to call Jade a bad word, but Jeff trys to control himself. Jake volunteered for the first secondary teams challenge, but is first to fall of the platform causing Controllers to lose it. During the vote everyone excluding Jake and Jade vote for Jake, but Jade votes for Iris since she is getting on her nerves. In the end, Jade's secret alliance with Jake ended because he was sent home. Trivia *Jade is played by Puffles Rule. *Credit goes to EvaBridgetteGwenRocks for making Jade's visual design. *Jade may have had a relationship with Oatmeal if he stayed longer. *Xalia was eliminated by her, so after Jade's elimination, they faught a lot at Total Drama Tour of the Losers. *She didn't make one friend, but possibly made a friendship with AJ and Quinn. *Green Team was the first team entirely wiped out of the competetion, if you don't count Jake joining. *"Betsy Sue Golden Heart" was her name in one episode when Jade was trying to make an alliance with Bronson after his arrival. **Bronson already knew how Jade was, so that plan had failed. *She was proven to be a fan favorite, just not to the other contestants in the camp. *Despite Jade and Xalia having a conflict, they've both been paired with Jake, and were eliminated right after eachother. *She is the most voted for person of all seasons. *Jade has one of the most enemies on the show. *She is the fist person to be hit by a bullet out of all three seasons. *Viewers think Jade has become less mean this season than Total Drama Tour of the Seas. *Jade likes waffles as shown in War of the Fusions. *She takes a liking for weird thing like blood and scissors. *Even though Jade was the person who got her team up for elimanation in "War of the Fusions", no one voted for her. *She likes to kill trees as shown in Harvest Mooning. *Jade could possibly be attracted to Robert in past episodes. *During the secondary teams merge, Jade was put on Team Controllers not to excited about it. *She thinks Shawn's accent is "lousy" as shown during his elimanation. *In Total Drama Tour of the Games, Jade made it to secondary teams unlike her last season. Gallery Toschallenge1.png Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Killer Explorers Category:Team Controllers Category:Returnee